The Aftermath of Horror Movie Night
by Satan Abraham
Summary: In hindsight, horror movie night had been a really bad idea. [soul friends] [rated t for language] [oneshot]


Hajime Hinata was suffocating.

Not literally, at least at the moment – but he couldn't breathe very well either. This was caused by Kazuichi Souda clutching him as hard as was possible with both arms around his neck and one leg hooked around his waist. Souda's face was also buried in his neck.

Horror movie night had been a _really _bad idea.

The credits were rolling now, horror movie music blasting from the TV and the occasional flick back to the main monster of the show. Hinata wriggled a little and pushed at Souda's chest to try and get him off. Souda just wailed and clung to him tighter.

"Souda, it's _over_," Hinata said. Souda whimpered. "C'mon, I'll even walk you back to your cabin. Which is, might I point out, literally right across from mine."

Souda looked up at him, and there was indignation mixed with the tears. "Hell no! I'm not going over there to be _alone_!"

Hinata sighed so loud it could probably wake up a deaf person. "Then let go of me and take the floor."

"I'm not getting off of this bed. What if it's underneath?"

"It's not-"

"Who knows! Maybe that stupid bear toy stuck it under there!"

Hinata wriggled again and managed to disentangle himself away from Souda enough to reach the remote and power off the TV.

As soon as the room was plunged into complete darkness, Souda's arms found their way around Hinata again, this time around his chest. Hinata pried Souda's fingers off of him and collapsed backward onto the bed. If Souda was going to share a bed with him, Souda was going to share a bed with him. He'd just freak out about it in the morning, and Hinata would have to remind him that it was actually his idea, and then he would storm out with tears in his eyes. Souda was a pretty easy guy to predict.

Hinata tried to get comfortable, but it was kind of difficult with Souda latching onto him within the next two minutes. Souda laid half-on him, half-on the bed, face buried in his chest, legs entangled with his, clutching his t-shirt. Hinata still couldn't really breathe with most of Souda's weight on his chest, but from the way that Souda was shaking, he guessed that he could just deal with it.

He managed to drift off for about five minutes before Souda sat up and started moving around. "What…" Hinata managed.

"C-can you go get my contact case?" Souda asked. "I forgot about them."

Hinata sighed and slid off of the bed. "Where is it?"

"The bathroom in my cabin."

Hinata muttered curses under his breath as he headed for the door, leaving Souda curled up in blankets in his bed. He crossed over to Souda's cabin quickly, taking a few nervous glances around because that horror movie _had _been a little creepy, and was so distracted as he entered Souda's cabin that he tripped over some stray machinery and smacked his head against the ground.

He debated just lying there and giving up on life, but then remembered Souda back in his room, probably terrified out of his mind, and decided that he should probably just get back there before Souda died of anxiety.

Souda had far too much in his bathroom – as well as a toothbrush, several spare toothbrushes, and other normal bathroom things, there was a weird mix of hair dye and dye-friendly shampoos. He shifted through everything until he found a contact case and a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

He decided to take both back after looking at the glasses for a while. Souda probably wouldn't want to put his contacts back in immediately after waking up, right?

He crossed back over to his cabin quickly, jumping a little when he thought he saw something moving in the distance.

He flicked on the light when he re-entered his cabin and Souda shrieked. Hinata sighed. Souda peeked out from under the blankets and held out his hand, and Hinata handed him the contact case. He took out his contacts quickly, snapped the case closed, and handed it back to Hinata.

It was kind of weird to see him with brown eyes, actually. Hinata found himself staring for a good two minutes before Souda frowned at him. "What?" he asked. "H-hey, why do you have my glasses?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to put your contacts back in right away," Hinata said, shrugging. Souda scowled. "Now come on, I want to sleep."

He dropped the glasses and case on the table, turned off the lights, and headed back to the bed. He debated just sleeping on the floor or something, but the combination of the movie and the thought of Souda freaking out made his feat carry him back to the bed.

Souda curled into him immediately, clutching his chest and burying his face in the crook of his neck. It was kind of weird, Hinata had to admit, but again… Souda was going to freak out in the morning anyway, so there was no use in Hinata shoving him off now.

He debated doing so anyway when he was woken up about five times throughout the night because of Souda's restless sleeping. He woke up several times with a knee in his stomach, or Souda's cheek pressed against his forehead, or all of the blankets gone. By the time Souda got up at about four-thirty, Hinata felt like he hadn't slept at all. He turned over onto his stomach and groaned.

"Where'd you put my contacts?" Souda asked, and Hinata heard him stumble around the room, yelling whenever he smacked into something. Hinata sighed and rolled out of bed only to find the contacts gone.

Well shit.

"Uh," Hinata said. "They're gone."

Souda wailed.

"Calm _down _and put on your glasses so that you can help me look!" Hinata said. Souda collapsed on the floor. "Really?"

Hinata scooped up Souda's glasses and crouched beside him. He shook Souda's shoulder until Souda looked up. Hinata held out his glasses. Souda looked like he was about to wail again, but Hinata just shoved the glasses on his face and nearly took out one of his eyes.

Souda scowled, and Hinata had to admit that he was sort of cute with the brown eyes and glasses. Then he came to his senses and stood up. "Help me look for your contacts," he said, turning away to go look.

Yeah, he was never going to have horror movie night with Kazuichi Souda ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>I like to call this week of writing 'I've been playing a lot of SDR2 lately and I really really really love Soul Friends.'<strong>


End file.
